User talk:Grand Theft AJ
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Grand Theft AJ page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gboyers (Talk) 08:15, 6 August 2009 Edit war Hi. I will not block you for your participation in the edit war, because you didn't post any malicious comments. You should know that if you are simply reversing another users edits 3 times, that is an edit war. If you disagree, you need to discuss it. If you can't reach an agreement (or it becomes abusive), get staff involved and STOP replying, and stop editing the page. By reversing the edit 50 times (and them doing the same), it makes it very difficult to manage and messy in the history and recent edits. Any abusive messages will not be tolerated. Also, use of the word "gay" to mean "bad" or "silly" is not permitted. Please enjoy your time on GTW, and make sure you stay out of messes like this. Gboyers talk 00:17, November 27, 2009 (UTC) : Thanks, appreciate it, I went about it wrong at first, but I did try discussing it with him on the talk page instead. However he was a very difficult person to reason with. : sorry for the cursing. i thought since there is a **** load of cursing in gta that we would be able to. my mistake. it will never happen again Lol, Thenuke neither of us were referring to you, so don't worry. Grand Theft AJ 00:47, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :I did warn you. You have continued to fight after being warned. You are suspended for two weeks. If you choose to return, it is on the condition that you do not get involved in edit wars or arguments at all. Gboyers talk 14:45, December 5, 2009 (UTC) I can understand that. But some people just get under my skin, most of the edits I make that other people start arguments with I'm correct, and I have proof right now that can prove I'm right, especially about the Elizabeta edit argument, can I at least explain to you my proof? Grand Theft AJ 20:17, December 5, 2009 (UTC) I'll still take my 2 week suspension without any complaining, I'd just like to explain my side of the situations haha. Grand Theft AJ 20:18, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :There are two completely different ways of doing things. Either you discuss your suggestion on the talk page, explain your proof and come to an agreement; or you can shout at them, revert their edits 50 times, swear at them, call them names and get banned. The choice is yours. Gboyers talk 21:07, December 5, 2009 (UTC) I got you. From now on, if there is a possibility of an edit war, I'll discuss it on the talk page, and if we can't come to an agreement, I'll contact an Admin for they're opinion on the situation. I guess I'll see ya in 2 weeks, thanks for hearing me out though. And no more name calling. Grand Theft AJ 21:39, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Claude All Claude cared about in GTA III was revenge on catalina, but maybe he did like Maria, who knows? but still it's implied that he killed her. : No, because if Claude only cared about revenge, he wouldn't have brought the 500 thousand for Maria's safe return. It was only when Catalina betrayed him again, did he want to kill Catalina. So he wouldn't have killed Maria at the end. Grand Theft AJ 05:04, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah but even if its true, it still implies that he killed her, you got to at least admit that Qwerty4965324 08:51, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ...That doesn't make any sense... "but even if its true, it still implies that he killed her," ... no it doesn't. I'm not trying to argue, I'm just letting you know, it's ''implying''that it was a warning shot. Or else all Claude did would have been for nothing, and besides the death of Catalina, pointless. Grand Theft AJ 23:23, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Move Page Only Staff can move pages. You can simply place Template:Move at the top to request a move, and then ask a member of staff to do it. You should not make a new page and copy the content, because that doesn't preserve the history of the page (who wrote what), which we need to do for licensing reasons. I've deleted the 2nd page and moved the original to the new name. Gboyers talk 18:10, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Oh alright my mistake, I know how to handle that in the future now. Grand Theft AJ 22:18, February 4, 2010 (UTC) GTW Don't forget to join us at our new website. A-Dust 00:14, October 11, 2010 (UTC) glad your sticking around here keep up the good work --Owen1983 05:03, October 23, 2010 (UTC)